1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transportable bag cart for a refuse bag and, more particularly, to a transportable bag cart for stabilizing a self-supporting, upstanding bag having an upper open mouth to prevent the bag from tipping while preventing the open-mouth from closing.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Recently, some home owners have been required to deliver their grass and other refuse to refuse haulers in paper bags which, when opened, are of such thickness and weight so as to be self-supporting. The upper ends of such bags are upstanding and relatively stiff and not easily foldable around a frame.
Although the paper bags are relatively stiff, when empty, the bags easily blow over. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for stabilizing an upright self-supporting bag, which is mounted on a transportable cart, to prevent the bag from tipping.
Even though the upstanding bag sidewall is self-supporting and vertically disposed, when the user dumps grass clipping and the like inside the bag, it frequently occurs that the outside surfaces of the upper end of the bag will be inadvertently knocked inwardly thereby causing the upper end to collapse inwardly and prevent an unimpeded flow of refuse into the bag.
Apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,132, issued to Robert L. Rich on Dec. 18, 1979, has been provided heretofore for supporting flimsy plastic trash bags which are not self-supporting. In apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,026 issued to E. F. Wilson on Jun. 26, 1962, the upper end of a flexible bag is wrapped around a collapsible frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,427issued to Hubert B. Jones on Jul. 11, 1989, discloses a forwardly opening bag support frame which internally receives a crop receiving sack that is impaled on the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,880, issued to Frederick B. W. Hynes on Apr. 8, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,823, issued to Jeremiah J. Bresnahan on May 7, 1996, disclose plastic bag holders which are only partially receivable within a bag and do not allow an upper end of a self-supporting bag to remain vertical about its perimeter. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transportable bag cart for transporting an upstanding bag and including an open frame which is disposable within the open-mouth of a self-supporting bag to hold the upper end of the bag open.
Various other bag holder constructions are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No.: Patentee Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 3,870,261 McSwain March 11, 1975 5,377,941 Har et al January 3, 1995 5,033,703 Allen, Sr. July 23, 1991 4,974,799 Palmer December 4, 1990 ______________________________________
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transportable bag cart for a self-supporting bag which will allow the bag to remain upright while restraining tipping of the bag and while holding open the mouth of the bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for maintaining the mouth of a self-supporting bag open including an open frame which is receivable within the bag and mount mechanism for coupling the open frame to the bag cart including a vertical leg which extends into the bag and allows the upper side wall of the bag to remain upright.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described which includes anti-collapse mechanism having a U-shaped frame with a pair of lateral side bars mounting a front cross bar, disposable inside an upright bag, and a rear mount, coupled to the frame, including a pair of laterally spaced apart, U-shaped upright mount members defining downwardly opening slots for receiving an upper end portion of the bag sidewall.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide bag stabilizing apparatus of the type described including a U-shaped anti-collapse frame, disposable within a bag, with a closed front end, and a mount which is coupled to the frame outside the bag and includes a front depending leg, receivable within the bag, coupled to the anti-collapse frame.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide bag stabilizing apparatus of the type described including a U-shaped anti-collapse frame which is closed at its front and, at its rear end, is mounted on a transportable bag cart frame via a pair of upstanding inverted U-shaped mount members which are integral with the anti-collapse frame.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bag holder of the type described including an inverted U-shape mount which defines a downwardly opening gap for receiving an upper, upstanding terminal portion of a bag that defines an opening for receiving refuse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described including a one-piece frame having a rearwardly opening, U-shaped anti-collapse sub-frame disposable within an upper opening in a self-supporting bag and a pair of downwardly opening, upstanding U-shaped mount members having rear legs for coupling to a bag cart and front legs integrally coupled to rear ends of the anti-collapse frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag cart of the type described including a new and novel platform for supporting an upright bag.
It has been found that when the stiff upright paper bags have been filled, they can be relatively heavy and difficult to lift. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a bag cart of the type described which will allow a bag to be supported during filling transported to a remote location and then easily deposited off the cart at the remote location without having to lift the bag.
Home owners frequently become inundated with various tools and equipment. The apparatus constructed according to the present invention is utilized to modify existing hand carts. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide apparatus for minimizing the number of tools and carts which a home owner need have to accomplish various object bag filling and transporting functions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.